In a typical disc brake, a rotor secured to one of the wheels of an automotive vehicle rotates between a pair of brake pads. The braking load, when the brake pads engage the rotor, is reacted against abutments or rails at opposite ends of each pad. The pad ends push against one rail or the other depending on the direction of rotation. This produces a couple, forcing the leading edges of the brake pads together, giving rise to instability and noise.